A Light In The Dark
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: Cloud's feeling a little lost-- but there's always a light burning in the dark, showing him the way. CloudxGenesis, graphic yaoi. Reviews wanted, but please, be tactful!


**A/N-- Ok, so, I just felt like writing a little GenesisxCloud fic to hold myself over until I get the other two fics I'm working on up… Oh, yea, disclaimer… I don't own FF VII, yada yada yada… I'm just borrowing Cloud and Genesis for a while… Promise I'll put them back, none the worse for wear, unless Cloud's a little sore! ^.~ **

It was happening again.

The sad thing was that Cloud couldn't, didn't want to, fight what was about to happen. He needed the release he was being offered, and always, he would take up what was offered to him.

It was his curse, his own brand of drug that kept him going and that he could quit, even if he'd had the willpower, he didn't want to-- and it was the fact that he didn't want to quit that his lover was counting on.

Genesis knew Cloud would never turn him down.

As the blonde skulked through the dark toward the single lamp that Genesis had left on to light his way, he could feel his blood stirring, his heart pounding faster, and the need to lay down everything he was just to be with the redhead.

And as always, Genesis was waiting.

He sat facing the door, smirking knowingly as he heard Cloud move the doormat just a little to retrieve the key hidden underneath, before inserting said key into the lock and opening the door.

Cloud felt his breath hitch in his throat as he caught sight of the older Soldier. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, and nothing more. The light glinted off a necklace draped around Genesis' neck, and Cloud smiled a little, happy that Genesis cared enough to wear it. It was simply enough, a silver chain with two charms-- a black angel wing, no longer than Cloud's ring finger, with a tiny strand of diamonds connecting it to the silver wing beneath it.

It fit Genesis perfectly, and they both knew it.

But they both forgot the necklace as Genesis rose to his feet, part dark and part light, the jeans hanging low on his hips and his white chest defined with shadow. Genesis tossed his head, flinging his bangs back out of his eyes and smirked, holding his arms open to Cloud.

Cloud went to him, willing and needy.

Genesis took the time to strip the blonde gently, caressing the soft planes of the teen's chest, his stomach and the outsides of his thighs as he slipped off Cloud's shirt first, then his stonewashed blue jeans and silky blue boxers. All the while, he nipped at Cloud's neck, swirled his tongue around one small nipple then the other, making Cloud cling to him and moan softly, each noise making Genesis move just a little faster, though he laved attention of every part of Cloud's body, worshiping him until Cloud was a quivering mess.

It was then that Cloud began to beg.

"Gene--Ah! Genesis, please… Please… I want you, inside me, now, please, Genesis, I can't take much more!"

Genesis grinned as he kissed Cloud, swirling his tongue around Cloud's, Cloud always giving in and letting Genesis take control.

When Genesis slipped one finger into Cloud's willing body, the blonde moaned and writhed, thrusting his hips up and then downward, seeking more. Genesis sighed at the sight and slipped in another finger, then a third. Cloud whined, his breathing ragged, and Genesis finally decided that Cloud really couldn't last much longer.

As always, it wasn't until this point that Genesis slipped his own jeans down his hips and tossed them away. He wore nothing under the jeans, because it was easier to be prepared as far as Cloud was concerned.

He shuddered as he reined himself in and slipped inside the needy teen below him. He grabbed one slender leg and hooked it around his shoulder. Cloud threw his head back as Genesis began to thrust into him, over and over, going faster and harder, until Cloud was practically sobbing.

Then he grabbed Cloud's erection and began pumping. The blonde responded as always, the moves so ingrained that it was second nature for his eyes to flick to Genesis' own hazel orbs and lock there, adoration and amazement at Genesis beauty shining there.

Then Cloud's eyes flickered shut and he began to pant. Genesis thrust harder, bending Cloud's knee so that he could thrust deeper into the blonde as he whispered in his ear, raking his nails up and down Cloud's length.

"Come for me, Cloud. I want to see you come for me, only me and always me! Fuck, Cloud, you are so beautiful… And all mine, only mine… Come for me, my beautiful blonde angel! Come!"

And Cloud did, his back arching into a perfect bow as he screamed out his release, Genesis following closely behind as the sight below him became to much to bear.

The aftermath was as quick as the foreplay, each retrieving fallen clothing as sliding back into their respective roles as they redressed. Cloud paused at the door, as always, wanting to say something badly to Genesis, something that he never did, but that Genesis understood all the same. So Cloud walked out of Genesis' abode, and when he reached the cool night air, he turned to look back up at Genesis' window, where the light shone for a few moments longer before it clicked off. Only then did Cloud turn and walk away, knowing Genesis was watching him go, and already planning for the next time he'd turn the light on to light Cloud's way back to him.

OWARI

**A/N--- Soooo, what did'ya think?! Good, bad, so-so??? In my defense, it was after 11 when I wrote this, and on top of that, I'd been at work all day… But I do want to know what all of you, my readers think… So drop me a review! **


End file.
